channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB News Tonight
TiBB News Tonight (titled as Grand Soir for its French language broadcasts since 9 February 2018) is the flagship weekly internet television news programme of TiBB News, the news division of the TiBB One and CeBB3 networks in the United Kingdom, United States, Canada, Australia, Ireland, and France. Since 2016, its weekday broadcasts have been presented by Josiah Stuart. History The programme started airing in February 2016, after TiBB News rebranded itself to its current name; and started broadcasting videos. Josiah Stuart has been anchoring the broadcast since its inception. TiBB News: Live at 6:30 From the time it was first broadcast until 13 January 2016, it aired as the second half of a national/regional hybrid 1 hour programme. The programme was given a look that gave no on-air references to its name. When the summer of 2016 began, rumours started to circulate that co-creator and future Veggie Brother t6 housemate Laetitia Aux-Sept would replace Josiah at the end of the summer. However, these rumours were false; as Josiah stated that Laetitia would fill-in for him if he was either on assignment, or ill. Then, at the beginning of January 2017; it was announced that the programme would get renamed under its current title on 20 January 2017, and that it would be re-scheduled for 10pm ET on Friday nights. TiBB News Tonight On 20 January 2017, TiBB News Tonight will go live with its new look and name and at its new time. The broadcast is also to be expanded to Saturdays and Mondays, this was confirmed by TiBB Networks on 19 January 2017; 24 hours before the relaunch. Laetitia Aux-Sept is deputy anchor, and will also anchor the Saturday editions from 21 January 2017. Since 26 May 2017, the show was given the new graphical rebrand of TiBB News. In two changes, the narrator was removed; and in the title card, it does not specify who is anchoring until the title card ends and until the anchor Twitter handle graphic is seen on the in-studio big screen. This was further modified with the logo and graphical refresh in May 2018 (which was later moved forward to 20 January 2018), as the broadcast's full name was reinstated in the titles; along with the anchor names (excluding dual-anchored editions and special editions). It was also announced that effective immediately on 21 January 2018, the broadcast would expand to seven days. Effective immediately on 9 February 2018, TiBB News Tonight would also be broadcast at 10:30pm ET in French as Grand Soir. Because of a year-long rebranding period from November 2018 to November 2019 of the news organisation as a whole, TiBB News Tonight changed its tone and format to focus more on storytelling and in-depth reporting. With the format and graphics change, all broadcasts were extended to be 60 minutes long, the separately anchored weekend editions were merged into the regular weekday editions, and Josiah and Laetitia were joined by 2 new anchors, Leo Hastings and Nathan Coleman. Anchors * Josiah Stuart (TiBB News: Live at 6:30; TiBB News Tonight, since 19 February 2016) * Laetitia Setúbal (Saturdays, since 21 January 2017; Sundays, since 21 January 2018; Weekday deputy, since 3 June 2016; Weekdays, since 17 November 2019) * Leo Hastings (since 17 November 2019) * Nathan Coleman (since 17 November 2019) External links *Official website